


Just Give Me a Try

by yikestozier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, bc i didnt feel like doing all that sorry, bill doesnt have a stutter in this, but i did make him a little bit more chaotic and mean, eddie and stan are bffs, mean in a nice way, stans my baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak hasn't seen or even thought of Richie Tozier since 7th grade, but now as he goes to high school he sees the boy again and therefore has a gay panic attack.





	Just Give Me a Try

**Author's Note:**

> this will be multiple chapters and slow burn if i can control myself and this is actually based on my life right now but ya know... romantic and i only want to be friends with the guy and we'll never talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before high school.

Eddie went to gym as usual but this time there was another class in the gym, waiting to go to somewhere else he assumed. They were standard 8th graders, but intimidating nonetheless. However, there was this one boy that stood out from the rest. 

Despite everyone already changed and into their gym clothes, this boy was sitting on the bleachers, which happened to be down today, away from everyone in a hoodie and sweatpants, just like him, on his phone. It was torture because of the things the teacher made them do but Eddie never changed in gym due to being uncomfortable changing in front of the other kids (despite having no real reason to be nervous), which would fuck him over later as he would have to take a semester of it in high school. He wondered if the boy didn't change for the same reasons.

The boy was very cute, and even that's an understatement, but as they started to leave, following their teacher to somewhere new, Eddie ignored the weird feeling in his stomach as he pulled out his book and began to read.

As the days went by, Eddie would sometimes see the class and therefore boy, and sometimes he wouldn't. Eddie didn't know why but every time the boy wasn't there, he felt sad almost. 

One day at the end of lunch Bill came up to his table as always. Bill was in 8th grade but when he got to the cafeteria, he always came by to talk to Eddie for a moment before Eddie left. Just then Eddie got a brilliant idea. ‘Bill’s in 8th and that one boy is also in 8th so maybe Bill knows him? Worth a try.’ he thought. He was really quiet for a moment causing Bill to ask ‘what's wrong’ which made Eddie blurt out something along the lines of “do you know the one kid with really long black curly hair? He's in your grade...” Bill let out a small chuckle before speaking.

“Yeah I know him, we have math together, his name's Richard Tozier but everyone calls him Rich or Richie, Richard’s way too proper and fancy for that boy.”

Eddie looked at Bill confused until he explained.

“The kid is annoying as all hell.”

This made Eddie giggle (‘Was this why he never seems to be around people when I see him?’). From what he did see, he could kind of already tell that the boy, Richie, was very annoying. But so what? He liked annoying.

The day the first time Eddie ever spoken to Richie Eddie went up to Stan (who happened to have the same gym as him and be his best friend) and told him about the boy, which was obviously a mistake because as soon as he told Stan, there was just tease after tease.

“Him? Really? Well why don't you go over there and talk to him?”

“Because that would be weird and I don't want to!”

Just then Eddies book, which he was holding, was quickly snatched from Stan.

“Hey-!”

“Go talk to him, just one word, and i'll give it back.”

Eddie huffed out air in annoyance and tried to get it back but knew it was hopeless as Stan was much faster and taller than Eddie and ultimately went over to Richie. He stood there for a moment, trying to get the bravery to actually talk to him, until, finally, he just said something.

He felt slightly rude as the boy was on his phone (Twitter as he could see this close to him) but decided that this was the only way he would get his book back and therefore stuttered out his response.

“Uh h-hey.”

The boy looked up at him, confused. He looked Eddie up and down before setting back on his eyes, wide smile now on his face.

“Well hey there sweetheart! Whatcha need?”

Eddie blushed before continuing: “uh my friend took my book and said I couldn't get it back until I talked to you…”   
‘Stupid! Why did you say that?! Now he's definitely going to know what's up!’ Eddie thought, but either Richie was an oblivious dumbass or he just choose to ignore it as started to speak.

“Oh! Well who is it, i'll get it back for ya baby!”

His blush deepening, Eddie pointed to Stan, who was now looking through the book, and told Richie Stan's (and his) name when asked and in no time Richie was yelling across the gym.

“Oi! Stan the man!” he yelled, getting Stan's attention. “Yeah, you! Give Eds here his book back!”

Stan walked to the pair and gave Eddie his book back before turning to Richie saying “Never call me that again.” and walking off.

Eddie too turned to Richie saying a quick “Thank you but yeah never call me Eds again.” and walking off to Richie yelling “OKAY SURE THING EDDIE SPAGHETTI!!” as Eddie rolled his eyes. That was the last time Eddie Kaspbrak ever saw Richie Tozier. That is until high school.


End file.
